A Divinis
by Kaochi
Summary: "Llevo años intentando escapar de la oscuridad, pero ella siempre sabe cómo encontrarme". Conjunto de drabbles de la vida de Zero. / Regalito.


Bueno, como debía cositas de Vampire Knight, por aquí dejo esta colección de drabbles. ¿Que cuántos serán? Ni zorra idea, dependerá del número de escenas que me cuajen. En conjunto (de momento), no tienen sentido alguno. Simplemente pretendo ilustrar algunas de las escenas de la lenta y agónica transformación que lleva a cabo Zero desde su punto de vista. Los que ya me conocéis, sabéis why: me encaaaaanta meterme en el cebollo de personajes TAN interesantes como él. Quería saber (o intentar imaginar) cómo podría estar viviendo él esos momentos, y como no he visto nada similar por ahí, pues me he decidido a hacerlo yo.

Este drabbe en concreto va dedicado a **Eme** por aquella marrrruavillouuuusa historia sobre mierda que le obligué a escribir en modo reto, y en fin... está claro que he perdido porque es fea, huele a pedo y es una genia, así que... here you are. Espero que te guuuuste (y si no... te jodes, já).

También me gustaría darle las zankius a Cheshire por betearme amablemente le fic, y a Källa por sugerirme un título guay y encima en latín (según me ha dicho, viene a significar: "lejos de lo divino", lo cual es cuuuul a muerte).

Y ahora sí... os dejo leer en paz.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunas citas usadas en los drabbles (forman parte de la versión traducida del anime).

* * *

_I:_ **DESTINO.**

_–A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo– (Jean de la Fontaine)_**  
**

Ardo.

En mi interior todo lo consumen las llamas. Las siento alzarse, desde el pecho hasta la garganta, abrasando la esperanza que lucho por mantener. Pero no puedo. Me ahogo intentando no perderme en los instintos de ese monstruo en el que me he convertido. Porque ahora soy como uno de ellos...

No. Aún no. Pero lo sé. Resulta inevitable. El veneno está ganándome la partida, y yo no puedo hacer nada excepto encadenarlo en mi interior hasta que acabe por romper su propia jaula. Hasta que acabe por romperme a mí.

El contorno de las cosas comienza a desdibujarse, y las cadenas se agitan con furia, incitándome a calmar mi tormento con esa temblorosa alumna que me ofrece una caja de bombones. Tiene una piel muy pálida, y aunque no es "su aroma", me aterroriza pensar lo mucho que deseo destrozarla hasta quedar ebrio de dolor y vergüenza. Porque ya no distingo dónde empieza "su conciencia", ésa que vive teñida de sangre, y dónde acaba la mía.

–Lárgate –consigo articular con esfuerzo.

No lo hace. No me ve en realidad. Ella no puede ver el fuego que calcina mi alma hasta volverla negra por completo. No lo entiende, y por eso se pierde en vanas explicaciones pensando que su gesto me molesta. Maldita idiota inconsciente... No me estás regalando bombones. Dentro de esa caja azul que tan esmeradamente has decorado va envuelta tu vida.

La criatura nocturna aúlla, tratando de hacerse con el control de mis músculos desesperadamente. Tengo que sujetarme el pecho para que no me estalle en su vano intento por hacer que el oxígeno pase por mi garganta, hinchada y latente.

–¡Lárgate!

Me pide perdón, aterrorizada, y se marcha. Su olor se esfuma, permitiéndome recuperar "algo" de control sobre la criatura. Sobre mí mismo. Y entonces la siento. Justo detrás. Acusándome, censurando mi comportamiento. Alzo la cabeza y me enfrento a esos profundos ojos marrones que me observan sin pestañear.

–Y tú qué quieres... –siseo, perfectamente consciente de que ella sí me ve. Le ve. Nos ve a ambos. Pero no dice nada, y se limita a reflejar mi imagen en su pupila, esperando que yo mismo comprenda mi propio error. La criatura y yo no somos dos entes distintos. Tampoco somos la misma persona. Yo soy su pasado, y él... él es mi futuro. Mi destino.

Aún apoyado sobre la puerta del establo, suspiro. No quiero entenderlo. No quiero aceptar que llegaré a ser un esclavo de la sangre. Y por eso, comportándome como un niño pequeño y testarudo que no lleva la razón, sonrío con amargura. "No me acuses". "No me condenes".

–No me mires así...

* * *

Vaaaaamos. No seáis rancios. Ya sabéis que se aceptan tomates, billetes de quinientos e invitaciones indecentes. Vamos, casi todo. Como se suele decir... "el silencio es el peor amigo de la gente inteligente", o algo así, so... no os calléis.


End file.
